1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Lyrics/Rock Out
This is the Whoserpedia's page for Rock Out lyrics, covering the game played on the Australian series. Botched Nose Job Tom Walker: I took my nose to get it fixed 'Cause it had a bunch of cricks. Went in there, if you mean it. It came out looking more like a penis. Cal Wilson: Well, I wear a mask. Don't want you looking at me. Had a little accident. My nostrils numbered three. You might think that I'm living in hell. Well, I don't look too good, but boy can I smell. Steen Raskopoulos: Look at me. Don't I look like just some fun? Can you just see the procedure that I just had done? Babe, it is totally all the fashion. Don't you think that I just look like another Kardashian? Susie Youssef: I've had some work done. It's kind of drastic. Started with my boobs, moved up to rhinoplastic. But let me tell you, one thing that I really feel. I know you can tell that all my lips are real. All: All my lips are real! Childbirth Tom Walker: Nine long months, he stayed inside her. Oh, the thing just up in a vagina. I'm sorry, you broke my heart Then your fucking son tore me apart. Cal Wilson: The doctor was surprised that he couldn't get through to us. He kept shouting out, "There's a kid in your uterus!" We were so happy and our hearts went boom. Then the doctor said, "Hey go get a womb! Steen Raskopoulos: I know where a baby comes from. It comes from sex, But to all the girls out there, I've got no context. So, I will do one thing. I'll take off my hat, Because as a man, I could never do that. I'm proud of you women. As a man, I couldn't get a baby out of my dick. Tegan Higginbotham: Well, I don't want a baby and I know that that's wild, But for the past few years, I've been dating a 30-year-old manchild. I put up with a lot, and yes, at times it got crappy, But I had to draw the line when he started wearing a nappy. All: Started wearing a nappy! Cheese For Breakfast Tom Walker: I wake up, yeah in the morning, Walking down to a cafe with an awning. What do I want? Hold the toast. Give me just the cheese that I love the most. Oh no! I spent all day shitting! Bridie Connell: I have lots of regrets, but the one regret in most is Starting my day with a grilled cheese toasty. I feel so weird. I'm starting to wiltin'. Never ever start your day with stilton. Rhys Darby: Cheese, please, on my plate. I like big cheese. I think it's great. I'll have it at nighttime, lunch as well, But my favourite time is breakfast, 'cause cheese is swell. Steen Raskopoulos: I'm feeling kind of sick and I'm feeling kind of ill. Excuse me, waiter. Can I have the bill? I'm feeling quite sick and I'm feeling quite spent. Oh, shit. I just ate cheese and I'm lactose intolerant. All: Lactose intolerant! Competitive Eating Tom Walker: I love to eat. It's my competition. Will you sign competitive eating petition? I love eating until my tongue goes numb. What am I eating? It is your mom. Cal Wilson: Don't care about nutrition. Don't care about the taste. I am competitive. No food goes to waste. I eat and eat and eat some more. I eat so much, I can't fit out my own front door. Steen Raskopoulos: I am from the place called UNICEF, And I'm gonna tell you. I'm feeling quite upset. You are wasting a lot of food for a lot of people who are poor. But, no I'm just joking. Eat some more. Go on. You've got another 40 left in you! Tegan Higginbotham: Well, I told this guy I like eating knobs And poor thing. He misunderstood me, thought I meant blowjobs. The whole time, I swear I was just talking about butter But hell, I've decided to do it. I'm gonna get my slut on. All: Gonna get my slut on! Moisturising Tom Walker: I got skin that doesn't crack Because I put moisurizer on my back. Oh yeah. I heard that it goes along the rear. I took my mom's advice and didn't put moisurizer in my ear. Bridie Connell: You know, it brings tears to my eyes When I see somebody who does not moisurize. So, I've got some advice. Do not fight us Moisturize or you might end up with dermatitis. Steen Raskopoulos: Here's some free advice I just wanted to say. You should bloody moisurize every single day. You might think it's not fun at all Because it's not. Get a better fucking hobby, mate. Get a better fucking hobby, at you. Tegan Higginbotham: A boy broke up with me, and my heart was all achy breaky. He told me that it was because my skin was too flakey. My hair was falling everywhere. Yeah, things were quite rough. Upstairs and down below, I also had dandruff. All: Also had dandruff! Nudie Runs Rhys Darby: I'm funny. I'm quite the card. When I run, baby, I'm hard. Sometimes I take the clothes off. Nudie run! Showing meself off. Yeah! Bridie Connell: You know what never makes me fail to say "Hooray" Is going for a run in my lingerie. But here's a tip for your next nudie run: Don't invite your mum. Steen Raskopoulos: I'm feeling quite sore today. I bet your wondering a thing, so I will say I did a nudie run. I broke the law. You can see from my limp that my cock was scrapping the floor. Aww. It's huge! Susie Youssef: My body's good. My body's beaut. I look awful good in my birthday suit. When I'm running, it's clothes I'm shedding, But maybe I should not have done it at my sister's wedding. All: At my sister's wedding! Pilots Susie Youssef: I make money, more than you get, And I do it flying up in a jet. No, I'm lying. That's the way it goes. I make my money from just taking off my clothes. Steen Raskopoulos: Well, I'm a pilot and I fly real high. I take my business up into the sky. I could've been a landlord, and work in a pub. But I prefer when I fly and work in the Mile High Club. I fuck on planes. Rhys Darby: I fly planes through the sky. A lot of prople ask me. They say, "Why? Why? Why?" It's for the money, honey. Can't you see? I'm actually a plane. Get on top of me. Tegan Higginbotham: Well, I'm a pilot and I fly around and round. But I never actually did any training here on the ground. But my employers, well, they don't really care 'Cause you guessed it. I'm a pilot for Tiger Air! All: Get on Tiger Air! Puberty Selling Drugs at School Spreadsheets / Excel